El amor alarga la vida
by Florencetheflowerfairy
Summary: [Mi colección de Sorato drabbles y viñetas] Historias del amor entre Sora, Yamato, y sus amigos y familiares a lo largo de sus vidas, desde la niñez hasta la vejez.
1. Once rosas

_Digimon Adventure no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Once rosas**

—¡Yamato! —Sora casi saltó de sorpresa, pero eso le habría herido la espalda. Mientras que ella era sana para su edad y todavía tomó paseos largos cada tarde, incluso Takenouchi Sora parecía un poco cansada estos días. Ella sonrió, y las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se hicieron más pronunciadas. Ella había sonreído tantas veces a lo largo de los años. —¿Qué es esto?

Yamato subió las escaleras a su esposa. Alto, delgado, su pelo totalmente plateado, con los mismos sabios ojos azules. Un bastón en la mano derecha y un ramo de rosas en la mano izquierda. Sí, Yamato había envejecido bien.

—Feliz Nochebuena, mi amor. —Dijo en su barítono familiar. Le presentó las flores y le besó la frente.

—Ah, Yamato… —Sora olía las rosas rojas. —Son hermosas.

—Doce rosas para la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

La mujer se echó a reír. —Hay once rosas.

—Hay… ¿Qué?

—Hay once rosas. Mira.

—¡Compré doce! —Yamato frunció el ceño y contó las flores en las manos de Sora. —Once… —Yamato se golpeó la frente. —Soy idiota.

—No te preocupes nada, querido.

—Debería haberlos contado en la tienda. ¡No soy tan viejo que ya no puedo contar! Debe haber doce, como es apropiado, y como diciembre es el duodécimo mes del año.

—No seas dramático. Son hermosas y las amo. Nos hicimos amigos cuando teníamos once años, y planeo vivir contigo hasta que tengamos 111.

Yamato se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano. —Sora, no tendré una vida tan larga como tú.

—Shh. —Sora le apretó la mano. —El amor alarga la vida.


	2. I didn't know we were keeping track

**23: "I didn't know we were keeping track"**

 _Vea mi perfil para la lista completa de drabbles._

* * *

Toshiko estaba lavando los platos cuando escuchó a su hija riéndose afuera. Dejó de moverse para escuchar. Y ahí estaba, una voz de barítono. Una risa de tono más bajo acompañó a la conocida risa alta. Entonces oyó a su hija decir "Adiós" y la puerta del apartamento se abrió.

—¡Hola madre! —Sora entró en la cocina y sonrió. Su pelo estaba desordenado y su uniforme blanco de tenis estaba un poco sucio. Puso su mochila en la mesa.

Toshiko no parpadeó. —¿Yamato caminó aquí contigo de nuevo?

—Sí, sí. —Sora agitó su mano con indiferencia.

—Esta es la décima vez este mes que Yamato te ha acompañado aquí.

—¡No sabía que estábamos contando! —Sora dijo bruscamente.

—¿Es amable contigo?

—¡Claro!

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a entrar la próxima vez?

La muchacha se sonrojó. —Bueno…

—No soy tan aterradora, ¿no?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—Dile este chico que no debe sentirse intimidado por mí. Quiero conocerlo mejor. Él es importante para ti, ¿sí?

Sora miró a su madre con los platos limpios en sus manos. Su madre no sonreía con mucha frecuencia. Ella era como Yamato de esa manera. Pero ahora, Sora se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba realmente nerviosa, detrás de su expresión severa. Era como Yamato de esa manera también. Yamato no intimidaba a Sora, y tampoco su madre.

—Sí. Es muy importante para mí. —Y Sora sonrió de nuevo, y su madre sonrió a cambio.


	3. Second biggest news

**44\. "Well that's the second biggest news I've heard all day."**

 _Vea mi perfil para la lista completa de drabbles._

* * *

Yamato yacía en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente. Todavía tenía el control remoto de TV en la mano, y Gabumon estaba dormido en su regazo. El reloj en la pared sonó doce veces. Gabumon escuchó el timbre y abrió los ojos, pero no había nada que ver aparte de su cansado compañero músico, que todavía no se había quitado la chaqueta de cuero negro. La televisión seguía mostrando comedias románticas, y Gabumon observó que Yamato aún no había limpiado el rastro de lápiz labial rojo de su mejilla. Gabumon sonrió y no se movió, porque no quería despertar a Yamato de sus felices sueños.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe y una voz áspera gritó. —¡Yamato!

Yamato se despertó sobresaltado y Gabumon suspiró.

—Es solo tu padre.

Yamato parpadeó y rápidamente apagó el romance en la televisión. —Buenas noches, Papá…

—¡Yamato! ¿Estás bien?— Hiroaki dejó su abrigo en el suelo y se inclinó sobre el sofá para ver a su hijo.

—Sí, estoy—

—¡Vi en la televisión que un tiranosaurio rex casi te devoraba! ¡Y fantasmas!— Hiroaki agitó sus brazos como un molino de viento.

—Sí, bueno, estas cosas pasan.

—¡La tienda estaba colapsando! ¡Podrías haber muerto!

—Espera, si me viste en la televisión, ¿significa esto que oíste la canción que escribí después de todo?— Yamato acarició la piel de Gabumon, y Gabumon notó cómo Yamato finalmente sonrió a su padre.

—¡Solo oí a tu banda gritar de terror!

—Oh.— La sonrisa de Yamato desapareció.

—Traté de conducir a casa más rápido, pero hubo muchos accidentes debido a los digimon y había mucho tráfico. Finalmente dejé mi auto, pero el metro no funcionaba. Empecé a caminar, pero discutí con el policía porque no me permitió cruzar a un área restringida. ¡Fue completamente ridículo! ¡Tengo más experiencia con digimon que él!

—¿Ves, Yamato? ¡Tu padre estaba preocupado por ti!— Gabumon lo interrumpió. Hiroaki saltó, como si no hubiera procesado que la gran criatura esponjosa sobre su hijo fuera un digimon.

—Ah sí, ¡Gabumon está en casa!— Yamato sonrió de nuevo y se movió para poder abrazar a su digimon. —Lo siento por no presentarte de nuevo. Aunque, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

Hiroaki se inclinó respetuosamente. —Hola Gabumon. Por supuesto que te recuerdo. Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo para que los dinosaurios no lo comieran.

—¡De nada!

—Y gracias por pasar tiempo con mi hijo para Nochebuena cuando yo no estaba aquí.

—De nada— Gabumon se sonrojó.

—Lo que quiero decir es, lo siento por ser un padre tan terrible esta noche. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

—Está bien, papá. Estoy bien.— Murmuró Yamato. —En realidad, estoy...muy, muy, muy feliz.— Yamato se rió en un tono más alto y tocó su mejilla, ocultando la pequeña marca roja.

Hiroaki asintió. —Bueno. Muy bueno.— Palmeó el pelo rubio de Yamato. —Bueno… Estoy cansado y necesito descansar.

—¡Espere!— Gabumon casi gritó. —¡Yamato necesita decirte algo importante!

Hiroaki palideció. —¿En serio? ¿Qué pasó?

Yamato se puso rojo. —No es nada…

—¡¿Qué te pasó, hijo?!

—¡Yamato!

—Es que…— Yamato miró al techo. —Sora me dijo que ella me amaba.— Yamato cerró los ojos y no pudo dejar de sonreír de nuevo.

Hiroaki alzó las cejas. —¿Takenouchi Sora?

—Sí, la única Sora que conozco.

—¿Qué le dijiste a ella?

—Yo... —Aún las orejas de Yamato estaban escarlatas. —Le dije que… Bueno, ¡no es importante lo que dije!

—Son novios ahora.— Gabumon explicó. Yamato se golpeó la cara con una almohada.

Hiroaki asintió. —Entiendo. Bueno, esa es la segunda más grande noticia que he escuchado hoy.

—¡¿La segunda más grande?!— Yamato de repente perdió los estribos.

—¡Bueno, un tiranosaurio intentó comerte, Yamato!

—¡Pero eso es normal! ¡Los tiranosaurios intentaron comerme todo el tiempo! ¡Incluso Taichi tiene uno! Veo dinosaurios y fantasmas e insectos gigantes y aves fénix y hombres lobo todas las semanas. Pero para una persona como Sora - una persona maravillosa, increíble, amable como Sora - para decirme que ella me AMA... ¡Eso no es normal en absoluto!— Yamato se dio cuenta de que estaba gritando y escondió su cara debajo de la almohada.

Hiroaki estuvo en silencio por un minuto, y entonces se rió. —Claro. Tienes razón. Perdóname. Perdí la perspectiva. Esta es una noticia increíble. Sora es mi favorita de tus amigos, además de Gabumon, ¿sabes? Estoy muy feliz.

—Mmffhnngfffmm.— Yamato dijo debajo de la almohada.

—Te dejaré en paz entonces. Buenas noches, Yamato. ¿Espero que puedas tocar tu canción en la guitarra para mí mañana?

Yamato murmuró y Gabumon asintió, así que Hiroaki se rió entre dientes y se fue. Tan pronto como salió de la habitación, Yamato arrojó la almohada y abrazó a Gabumon nuevamente, sonriendo como solo lo hacía cuando no había nadie mirando.

Sora lo amaba.

Sora lo amaba.


	4. A wife, two kids, and a Harley

**58\. "I'm just a guy with a wife, two kids, and a Harley."**

 _Vea mi perfil para la lista completa de drabbles._

* * *

—Gabumon, ¡mira!

Gabumon miró hacia donde su compañero señalaba. Había una motocicleta azul brillante en la calle. Yamato tenía una sonrisa gigante en la cara, el tipo que el muchacho reservaba para cuando estuvieran solos.

—¡La compré esta mañana! ¿No es hermosa? —Yamato continuó.

—Yamato, ¿gastaste todo tu dinero en esto?

—¿No es hermosa? —Yamato insistió.

Gabumon suspiró. —Trabajaste tan duro por ese dinero, pero compraste este inútil…

—¡Gabumon!

—¿Por qué comprarías una motocicleta? ¡Puedes montar en Garurumon!

La sonrisa de Yamato desapareció. —Gabumon, ¿le he hecho daño a tus sentimientos? Lo siento mucho. No quería eso. Eres mi mejor amigo. —Se tocó el cabello rubio nerviosamente. —Mira, ¡puedes montar en la motocicleta conmigo!

Con esto, Gabumon se rió, y Yamato sonrió aliviado.

—Bien, bien, es hermosa. —Gabumon dijo. —¿Pero no era caro?

—Sí, claro. Pero valió la pena. Soy un hombre sencillo. Sólo necesito tres cosas en esta vida para ser feliz. A parte de ti.

—¿Qué tres cosas?

—Uno: Necesito un Harley. —Yamato abrazó su nuevo juguete.

—Muy bien, ¡ya tienes una de las tres cosas!

—Dos: Quiero un hijo.

—¡Yamato! ¡Sólo tienes 17 años!

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Pero todavía sé que quiero uno en el futuro…En realidad, debería tener dos hijos. No quiero un niño solitario.

—Así que realmente necesitas cuatro cosas para ser feliz.

—¡Sí! Un Harley, dos niños, y una esposa.

—¿Una esposa?

—Sí. Eh, una compañera. Una amante. Una amiga para siempre.

—Sé lo que es una esposa, Yamato. Una Sora, ¿no?

—Eh…pues… —Yamato se sonrojó. —Sé que soy ridículo. Sólo tengo 17 años.

Gabumon abrazó al muchacho. —No eres ridículo en absoluto. Simplemente sabes lo que quieres. Quiero las mismas cosas para nosotros.

—Gracias, Gabu. —Yamato le acaricia su cabeza.

—…Bueno, eres un POCO ridículo para comprar esta motocicleta.

—Vamos a montar. No discuta. —Yamato puso un casco en la cabeza del digimon, y los dos amigos condujeron la moto por la calle.


	5. Do you think I could ever replace you?

**102\. "Do you really think I could ever replace you?"**

 _Vea mi perfil para la lista completa de drabbles._

 _Para esta historia, usé los headcanon nombres de_ _ **Natsichan**_ _para los hijos de Sora y Yamato._

* * *

BAM. BAM. BAM. BAM.

—¿Ruriko? —Yamato llamó a la puerta.

BAM. BAM. BAM.

Ya lamentó haber comprado a la niña una batería. —¡Ruriko! ¡Para ese ruido AHORA!

El ruido del tambor se detuvo inmediatamente. En su lugar, Yamato oyó que su hija empezaba a sollozar. El hombre cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sabía que su voz severa podía ser aterradora. Más que Sora. —Ruriko… —Abrió lentamente la puerta.

La chica pequeña estaba sentada detrás de su batería. Se frotó los ojos y no miró a su padre. —Lo siento, Papá…

Yamato se arrodilló delante de ella para que estuviera a la altura de sus ojos. —Está bien, hija. No estoy enojado contigo. ¿Estás bien?

Ruriko hipó. —Estoy…bien… —Sollozó.

—¿Realmente? —Yamato no se movió. No quería que su hija embotellara sus emociones.

—Es que… —Finalmente se encontró con los ojos de su padre. —¿Tú y Mamá aman a Tomohisa más que yo?

—No. —Contestó abruptamente. Le acarició su cabello rubio. —Amamos a Tomohisa, pero no más que tú. Nunca más que tú. ¿Realmente piensas que podríamos reemplazarte?

La chica se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza.

—Tomohisa es un bebé, así que necesita mucha atención. Mamá está cansada todo el día. Nosotros podemos ayudarla, ¿verdad?

Ruriko asintió con la cabeza. —¿Desperté a Mamá?

—Sí.

Ruriko lloró, y de inmediato él se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—¡Está bien! Está bien. No te preocupes nada, Ruriko. Puedes tocar tu batería mañana. Amo escucharla.

—¿Realmente?

—Sí. Tocaba la armónica todo el tiempo en mi habitación cuando tenía tu edad. Somos los mismos. —Sonrió, mientras pensaba en lo mucho que su música debió haberle vuelto loco a su padre. Pero si Hiroaki pudiera ser paciente, entonces también podría Yamato.

—Gracias. —Ruriko sonrió, y el corazón de Yamato se derritió.

—Claro. Y ahora, te duermes, por favor. —Cogió a la chica y la puso en su cama. Ella se rió. Yamato le sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Papá! ¡Te juro que amo a Tomohisa también!

—Yo sé. —Y eso fue todo lo que su padre dijo antes de salir de su habitación.


End file.
